Icky Green Stuff
by Huggable-Fanatic
Summary: A prank goes wrong and Sirius end up with icky green stuff in his hair. He then asks for Remus' help in getting rid of the stuff. I suck at summaries but give the story a chance : Rated T just to be sage cus I'm unsure on ratings, SBRL pairing R&R please


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I wish I did but unfortunately everything belongs to JKR and whoever else have rights to it!!!**

**Summary: James gets something icky in Sirius' hair and Sirius is unimpressed. So he gains Remus' help in getting the stuff out his hair. Yes, it contains SBRL pairing. I suck at summaries, but bear with me :P**

**Rating: T just to be on the safe side because I'm not really sure on the rating system lol XD **

Remus Lupin was been sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room on a rather nice day, enjoying the peace and quiet whilst most of the other Gryffindor Students were out enjoying the sunshine. Of course, with friends like his, this kind of peace never did last long.

The portrait opened quickly and Remus' peace was interrupted by the loud laughter of James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. He wondered momentarily why Sirius' laughter was not audible when his thoughts were loudly interrupted.

'Moooooooooooony!' Sirius wailed loudly, sounding incredibly childlike.

'Yes Pads?' he asked looking up from his charms homework to see a very pouty and unhappy Sirius Black coming towards him. His hair was covered in some strange, green substance. 'What in Merlin's name did you do to your hair?' he sighed, trying not to laugh at his handsome friend.

'_I _didn't do anything. We decided to prank Snape but Prongs was stupid and when he was aiming for Snivellus he hit me instead and now my hair's all disgusting and sticky and-' Sirius was getting more and more upset looking with each word, Sirius Black _hated _anything that he would class as _icky _being on him – let alone in his hair.

'Calm down Pads, its okay...just wash it out.' Remus said simply, it _really _wasn't worth getting this upset over.

'But Moony!' he complained again. 'I don't wanna touch it, it's all _icky_.'

'You don't have all that much choice Pads; you _have _to wash it out.'

'But it's _icky._' Repeated as if trying to make Remus understand.

'Well I'm afraid I can't do anything to change that.' Remus replied, rolling his eyes at his dark haired friend.

'But Remy, can't _you _get it out for me.' Remus fought to hide his smile at Sirius' words. He _always _changed from "Moony" to "Remy" when he wanted something.

'I'm not washing your hair for you Sirius,' Remus told him. 'I have work to do, ask James to wash it out...it was his mess after all.'

'I am _not _washing Padfoot's hair.' James said firmly. 'He knows the risks of pranking people, it can go wrong quickly and he has to learn to deal with the consequences.'

'I didn't even want to prank him Prongs! I wanted to play in the Forbidden Forrest.' Sirius huffed loudly.

'Okay, okay can we _please _stop the noise? I'm trying to get my charms essay done.'

'Please get it out Remy!' Sirius whined unhappily. 'I'll even go to Honeydukes afterwards and get you some chocolate.' Remus couldn't help himself this time and allowed a small amused smile to appear on his face. Sirius really _was _desperate if he was willing to go to Honeydukes on his own in order to get Remus chocolate as payment for his help.

'I have homework to do...' Remus said weakly, knowing full well that he was close to his breaking point on this one.

'It won't take long Remy,' Sirius said enthusiastically. 'I'll love you forever and ever.' He added, pouting like a child wanting a sweetie.

'Fine, I'll do it.' He gave in with a sigh.

'Yay! Does that mean we can use the Prefects Bathroom?' Sirius asked innocently.

'Yes Sirius, we can use the Prefects Bathroom.' He sighed. He _really _needed to learn how to say no to Sirius, but there was just something about him that made anything he said seem almost irresistible.

'See you later Prongsie-pie' Sirius grinned and James only laughed in return, apparently amused by the situation.

'This is all _your _fault James, you owe me one.' Remus added before heading out through the portrait hole.

They headed down to the fifth floor and along to the fourth door, Remus quickly muttered the password to gain access and they headed inside.

'We didn't bring towels Remy,' Sirius suddenly.

'I already have towels here,' Remus told him with a small smile. 'Plus _we _don't need towels, _you _need a towel. I have no intentions of getting in the water Sirius.'

'But you can't wash my hair properly from outside the bath.' Sirius said incredulously.

'All I'm doing is getting that...whatever it is....out of your hair, _you _can wash it.'

'But Remy, if you're going to do something then you may as well do it properly.' Sirius smirked, using Remus' often used own words against him.

'Just get in the tub Sirius,' Remus replied, rolling his eyes once more. He then proceeded to turn on a few of the faucets.

'You know Remy; you're _really _not as much of a goody-two-shoes as people think. I mean, this isn't my first time in here and it's only supposed to be for Prefects. Plus you come up with loads of pranks as well, and you don't get in trouble for them cus you can pull of the whole "innocent" look.'

'Well, I would be much more of a "goody-two-shoes" if I wasn't friends with _you_.' Remus smiled in amusement.

'You may fool the teachers and nice-y nice students like Lily Evans but you, Remus John Lupin, do notfool _me_ at all.' Sirius laughed.

'Are you going to get into the tub or are we just going to stand here all day?' Remus teased lightly. Sirius then proceeded to strip off his clothes and Remus quickly averted his eyes, fighting the blush that was forming on his pale cheeks. Remus then took his shoes and socks while Sirius flopped into the tub and turned towards him with a look that could only mean he wanted something.

'Can I put in the foam?' Sirius asked innocently.

'No Sirius, not after the mess you made last time.'

'That wasn't my fault Remy; Prongs started the foam fight, not me.' His dark haired friend objected unhappily.

'Just come over to the edge of the tub and let me wash your hair.' Remus chuckled, sitting down on the edge and allowing his feet to dip into the warm water.

'What if I don't? Will you come in?' Sirius grinned mischievously.

'No, but you'll still have all that _icky _stuff in your hair.' Remus smirked, knowing that Sirius wouldn't be able to argue with that.

'Fine,' the handsome young man grumbled, making his way to edge once more.

In all honesty Remus wasn't all that keen on touching the stuff in Sirius' hair either. It looked almost sickening and he could just imagine how disgusting it would feel in his hands. He was right, it _was_ disgusting. Whatever the stuff was it was slimy and it was incredibly gross.

'I fully expect a _large _bar of chocolate for this Sirius,' Remus said, feeling slightly squirmy from looking at the offending stuff on Sirius' hair. Sirius murmured to show he was listening but didn't say anything in return and Remus realised that Sirius had got what he wanted after all, Remus had began washing Sirius' hair automatically.

'There, all done.' Remus said, feeling incredibly relieved to be finished.

'Thank you, Remy.' Sirius grinned happily, turning to face him once more and Remus found himself extremely aware that the bubbles had begun to disappear.

'What's up Remy? You're looking awfully flushed.' Sirius smirked. Remus decided to ignore the comment and stood up, holding his hand out momentarily before realising what was likely to happen and pulling it away.

'Come on Remy, I'm all grown up these days...I wouldn't pull you in.' Sirius grinned happily, his hair clinging to his face.

'Forgive me for not quite trusting you on that one Sirius.' He chuckled.

'I smell all Remus-like.' Sirius said unexpectedly.

'What?'

'My hair, cus you put _your _shampoo on it. It doesn't smell like my hair anymore.'

'Okay...' he really wasn't sure what Sirius expected him to say.

'Smell my hair, Remy!'

'I'm perfectly aware what my shampoo smells like Sirius' he replied in amusement.

'Just smell it Remy!' Sirius complained loudly and Remus decided it was best to just do it and get it over with.

He moved forward and Sirius moved right to the edge to allow Remus to smell it. He had barely got down low enough to smell the other Maraduer's hair when he realised his own stupidity. This was a set up.

Of course, he had noticed _far _too late and had quickly been pulled into the water. His clothes soaking through instantly.

'Sirius, I swear I'm going to kill you one of these days.' Remus coughed, spluttering slightly from the unexpected water that had entered his mouth.

'Sorry Remy, but you looked stressed so I figured you could do with a bubble bath.' Sirius said, feigning innocence.

'I'm not sure I really believe you one that one.' Remus laughed in amusement.

'Maybe not, but I just wanted to you to relax a bit.' Sirius smirked, drawing closer to him.

'And the best way to make me relax is to force me under the water?' Remus inquired, raising an eyebrow in question. But he got no reply and Sirius only drew closer to him until they were standing face-to-face, chest-to-chest and Remus drew a breath shakily, feeling incredibly drawn to his friend.

'Sirius what are you-' but he was quickly cut off as Sirius crushed their lips together, his tongue darting out quickly to explore Remus' mouth. He couldn't believe this was _really _happening but he wasn't going to complain and kissed back enthusiastically, his hand moving instantly to push Sirius' hair out of his face.

Eventually they realised that they were running out of air fast and pulled apart, their eyes connecting instantly and their chests rising and falling heavily.

'I figured you should get a reward for helping me out.' Sirius joked weakly and Remus could see that he was clearly unsure whether it had been the right move to make, wondering whether Remus was going to freak out.

'That doesn't mean that you get out of getting me that chocolate bar.' Remus teased lightly and Sirius' grin appeared instantly, clearly relieved that Remus had been okay with the unexpected kiss.

'So, now what?' Sirius asked unsurely.

'Well, firstly we need to get dried off, secondly you need to get me the chocolate that I was promise, and thirdly you need to meet be back up in the dormitory.' Remus smiled, feeling extremely adventurous. He supposed it must have been Sirius' bad influence wearing off on him.

'Sounds like a good idea to me.' Sirius smirked wildly, leaning forward to capture his friend's lips once more before climbing out the tub and heading off to start his "To-do" list.

**Hehe, my first slash one-shot. Hope you all liked it!**

**Thanks for reading, my writing means a lot to me and I enjoy reviews...they keep me motivated and help me know if the readers are enjoying the story :)**

**It means the world to me that you like my story enough to review so keep reading and enjoy :)**

**-Huggable-Fanatic-**


End file.
